


Queer Lodgings

by Angel_With_A_Screwdriver



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Beorn's House, Durin Family, Durincest, During The Hobbit, Dwarves, Fiki, Fíli and Kíli Are Little Shits, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Majestic Thorin, Multi, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Queer Lodgings, Slight Bondage, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Triple Durincest, Uncle/Nephew Incest, i think it has a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_With_A_Screwdriver/pseuds/Angel_With_A_Screwdriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili decide Beorns barn is the best place to be little shits and come up with a plan to have some fun with their Uncle Thorin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queer Lodgings

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I'm with my best friend and we want to wind-up his boyfriend cos we all ship Triple Durincest xD   
> I haven't written properly in a long while so I apologise now if it's not the best. Anyways Enjoy

After their long day, the large group of Dwarves finally decided to settle down in Beorn's barn after finally deciding the man – well, bear – wasn't going to get them that night. Thorin ordered Bombur to make dinner as per usual, as he and the others decided to make the barn more comfortable to sleep in. Bilbo placed what was left of his stuff where he was going to sleep before going over to help Bombur. Fili and Kili, however, had other plans, and sat together whispering, trying to make a plan between them as Kili produced a vial of golden liquid out of his coat.

It wasn't long after dinner that Thorin's Company were slowly dropping off to sleep one by one, thanks to Fili and Kili's plan – the brothers had snuck in a sleeping draft into the broth Bombur had made for everyone. They knew Thorin and themselves would be made to eat first, as that was how all meal times worked since the beginning of their very long journey to the Lonely Mountain – which they still hadn't reached after weeks of travelling. However, Fili and Kili's plan wasn't over yet. They waited, watching every member of the Company drop off to sleep, except for their uncle as he hadn't been subjected to their sleeping draft. No, the brothers had a different plan for him. In the time the brothers and their uncle had been together, they had formed a special bond which they knew none of the other Dwarves or anyone else in the Company would understand, as they had bonded in a way that was more intimate than just family – they were all lovers, however they were not able to be together as much as they could be. Yes, their uncle would put them on guard duty together even though he knew they wouldn't be doing the job they were told to, as they simply struggled to keep their hands off each other – which was why Fili and Kili decided on their plan.

Once all of the Company – apart from Thorin – were sleeping soundly, Fili and Kili slowly crept over to their uncle, making no sound as they tried not to step on a sleeping Bofur and Bilbo, who were cuddled up together in their way. Thorin was in the furthest part of the barn away from the Company, so any noise made wouldn't wake anyone. The brothers snuck up, one on each side of the resting Dwarf. Thorin had his eyes closed, while laid on a pile of hay, when he suddenly felt two pairs of lips on either side of his neck, gently caressing it, which made his breath hitch in his throat.

"What do you pair think you are doing? What have I told you about doing this when the others are so cl—ah!" Thorin whispered hastily, in his low husky voice, but was cut short as Fili cheekily nipped just below his uncle's ear.

"Uncle, you have no need to worry about the others. Do you think we would be doing this if we did not know what we are doing? We made sure the others will not wake – we slipped 'em a sleeping draft." Kili purred softly into his uncle's ear.

"You taught us how to make them when we were younger, so I thought I would make one up the other day when everyone was asleep. We've really wanted to have fun with you for a long while." Fili said seductively, making a small smirk spread across the older Dwarf's face. Thorin slowly stood up from where he was resting, so he towered over his two kneeling nephews, gently stroking their hair, and made them look up at him as he spoke.

"You two boys really are little trouble makers, are you not? However, why did you not do this sooner? I almost bent you both and took you both for all you are worth in front of the rest of the Company." The older of the three growled seductively to his nephews, as he walked behind them and tugged their hair back, exposing the Dwarves' throats, making them moan very quietly.

"Th-Thorin… are you going to have us in this position all night, or are you going to fuck us like you have been dying to do for so long?" Fili growled lowly in his throat, looking his uncle straight in the eyes with a certain coy look that he knew would make his uncle start to grow hard.

"Strip." Thorin ordered, giving the brothers an equally teasing look, knowing they would do as he said, as they knew their place even if they did know how to wind him up by being little brats sometimes. Slowly, the brothers moved out of their uncle's grip, and with just a simple nod from Kili, they both knew what they would do to tease Thorin. Fili slowly turned to his brother and hooked his fingers under Kili's over-tunic, pulling his brother close, and gently slid his hands up underneath it. Kili moved his hands up into his brother's blond locks, tangling his fingers into it as he dragged him into a slow, sensual kiss, making sure his uncle could see the way he trailed his tongue along his brother's lower lip, making him suck in a sharp breath before Kili gently nipped and pulled at his brother's lip.

The blond Dwarf chuckled softly as he hitched his brother's tunic up higher, breaking the kiss briefly to pull the tunic off, before he hastily dragged his brother back into a deep, needy kiss which made Thorin moan softly as he watched the brothers, and slowly moved his hand into his tight trousers. While returning his brother's kiss, the younger of the two slowly moved his hands between his brother's legs, and started rubbing his crotch teasingly with one hand, then with his other he slowly started to undo Fili's trousers. Thorin's gaze was locked on the two brothers in front of him – he watched every hitched breath and small movement between them. Thorin could tell he wouldn't last long just watching the brothers, as he was getting harder every time the brothers would do something to make each other moan. They were moving too slow for the older Dwarf, so he moved over to them and pulled them apart roughly by their hair, and kissed each one of them roughly, and dominantly.

"I said strip, not tease. You boys did this so I could take you both until you cannot think anymore, yet you seem like you did not want me anyway." Thorin growled, and nipped both of the brothers' necks to prove a point. Fili looked at Thorin, then at his brother Kili with a cocky expression, and straightened himself up to pull his uncle into a heated kiss, nudging his brother at the same time to remove Thorin's trousers, which he did without another word needing to be said. Kili quickly finished stripping himself while his brother and uncle were fighting for dominance. Fili had managed to pull Thorin onto the hay, and started kissing along the Dwarf's jawline to his neck, however Thorin wasn't about to let his nephew win so easily, and flipped them over so he was now on top of the blond Dwarf.

"Uncle Thorin, you know that is cheating." Kili whispered into his uncle's ear before gently pulling on it with his teeth briefly, and giving a satisfied grin when his uncle groaned loudly. Fili chuckled and rolled his hips to gently grind against his uncle, making both Dwarves moan in reaction. "Fili, you know better than to wind uncle up like that, after all you both are the only ones partly dressed whilst I sit here with nothing on." The youngest Dwarf purred gently, making the two older Dwarves look at him with lust-filled eyes, as they slowly took in his naked figure. Fili licked his lower lip, not once making his eyes break from his brother.

"Thorin, I suggest we show little Kili what comments like that can lead to." Thorin chuckled darkly at Fili’s comment, and nodded his head once.

"I believe your brother is correct. Comments like that do not come without their consequences, Kili." Thorin vocalised, while he leisurely removed his tunic, dropping it beside his trousers, then motioned for the blond Dwarf to remove his trousers too, all the while both looking over at the now rather embarrassed Kili. The two older Dwarves moved fluidly around each other gradually advancing on the young Dwarf, pinning him down. Fili grabbed his belt from his trousers, wrapping it precisely around his brother's wrists, chuckling softly when he heard his brother moan quietly.

Thorin nodded in approval of Fili binding his brother's hands together, before starting to kiss and nip at the younger Dwarf's skin on the inside of his legs, while Fili went ahead with kissing and teasing his neck. Kili closed his eyes gently letting out quiet moans, squirming underneath both of his lovers' touches. Kili groaned loudly as Thorin slowly trailed his tongue along his nephew's already hard cock, as Fili slowly kissed down to his brother's chest. Usually Kili could hold on longer when it was just his brother, but when his uncle was involved, having two sets of hands and lips teasing all over his body made his skin feel like burning, as they both knew how to push his buttons – they knew how to make him scream in pleasure, and they had him coming in minutes. Kili looked at the two above him, panting softly with a small smile playing at his lips, which were soon claimed by his uncle, who had licked up all of his come, and wanted to make sure the youngest Dwarf could taste it.

"Oh, little Kili, we need to teach you stamina, do we not?" Thorin mumbled as he dragged his fingers down the other's chest.

"Thorin, I think we should fuck him until he forgets how to say our names." Fili growled gently, slowly moving his hands between his uncle's thighs before taking Thorin's hard-on teasingly, loving the way his uncle groaned in response, and gave him a dirty smile like he was planning something very suddenly, making him raise an eyebrow in response.

"If you keep touching me like that Fili, it will not be your brother we will be fucking. It will be you." Fili gave his uncle a smug grin as he continued to tease and stroke his uncle, making him come undone with his touch alone. Kili, however, had a better idea, and shuffled underneath his uncle more so he could lick and suck on his flesh. "Oh, Mahal! You pair will be the death of me one day, if you both keep doing th-his to me!" Thorin stammered out as he placed a hand on each brother to brace himself.

"Kee, let us not make him too close, after all we did this so he can take us. We cannot let uncle down." Fili winked as he moved to his uncle's bag to fetch a vial of something.

"Fili, I swear to Aulë, if you do not get your golden locks here in two seconds, I will have to undo your brother's restraints, and make him tie you to that post." Thorin warned, as he was now suddenly very horny, and wanted to have his wicked way with his nephews, who kept testing him. Fili crawled over to the older Dwarf, almost lion-like in his movements, with a vile of liquid that the greying Dwarf kept in his bag for times like this. Kili smiled brightly as he watched his brother returning. Kili's smile alone could melt ice, it was so warm and full of hope. 'All the gold in the world would never be as special to me than these boys', Thorin thought to himself with a smile, taking the vile from the golden-haired Dwarf.

"Would you like to go first, Fee? Or do you want me to?" Kili asked innocently, as he moved his bound hands into his brother's soft locks. Thorin watched the brothers, quietly taking in their beauty once more before clearing his throat.

"Tonight, I am going to take you Kili, while your brother fucks your throat, and I want you both to do as you are told, otherwise I will take one of your arrows, Kili, and make nice red patterns on your skin with it, both of you, because I know how you both love doing that. After all, I did hear what you were doing before you lost the ponies." He said, a dominant tone to his voice, and he moved to help the brunette onto all fours, before sliding his legs apart carefully. Fili lifted his brother's head, brushing his thumb over his stubble lightly, with a playful smile. The older Dwarf removed the lid of the vial and poured some of the colourless liquid onto his fingers, and gently moved them to coat the youngest Dwarf's entrance with the lubricant, being very generous.

Kili shivered, while making faint moans, as he felt his uncle's fingers on him. The golden-haired Dwarf glanced over to Thorin, noticing his delicate movements, and heard how loud his brother gasped, and how his back arched as their uncle gradually pushed one of his slicked-up fingers into him so he could start to stretch him. Chuckling, Fili decided to increase his brother's pleasure, and grabbed the hair at the back of his neck and pulled his head up to look at him in the eyes, and leant down and whispered Khuzdul into his ear as he moved his other hand to gently brush his fingertips down one of his bound arms.

"I-I swear to Aulë Fee, if you keep talking like th-that, and doing that, uncle will not even get to—ahh! Oh, fuck!" Kili groaned, as suddenly his uncle moved his finger deeper into him, and quickly added another finger to stretch him further. Kili's moans got louder and louder, almost waking the rest of the Company, but Fili wasn't about to let his brother do that – so he quickly moved until he was on his knees.

"Kee, I believe your mouth should be busy pleasuring me, not making such loud noises. Keep those noises for another time, when we three are alone and out of earshot." He ordered, licking his lips lustfully. Kili, being the good little brother that he was, eagerly did as he was told, and started to kiss and lick along his brother's length slowly, while stroking him at the base. During this time, Thorin decided he had stretched his nephew enough, and slicked up his length with the colourless liquid, quickly replacing his thick fingers with his cock – causing a hot moan to escape from both Dwarves' throats. The older Dwarf moved slowly, being very careful not to hurt his nephew too much, who was now eagerly sucking at the skin along his brother's cock.

Fili's eyes were now closed, his mouth slightly open with quiet moans escaping as he held on to his brother's hair gently, while his uncle now began thrusting into Kili, moving his hips swiftly, holding onto Kili's hips to stable himself. Kili was in ecstasy – he loved when all three of them were like this, all the passion and pleasure made him feel like he could fly, the moans of both his brother and his uncle were mixing together to make shivers run down his spine. He took his brother's cock deep into his throat, loving the gasps of sheer desperation from the golden-haired Dwarf, making him gently graze his teeth along the length, moaning when his uncle hit his sweet spot.

Thorin, too, was enjoying the noises coming from his nephews, and he promised himself once they reclaimed the mountain they wouldn't have to take these risks when they could, because when they were back in Erebor he could take both boys to his chambers, and teach them all about the different pleasures he could cause them, which he knew they would love. Once he heard Kili's moan when he hit his sweet spot, Thorin leaned down and growled seductively into his ear.

"Oh, you liked that, did you, little Kili? I could keep fucking you there over and over, until you cannot take it anymore, but I will only do that if you do me one thing." Kili moaned softly, and nodded, while taking his brother's cock deep into his mouth again. "You are not allowed to come, until I say you can. I want you to beg. I want you to make you brother do those hot, deep groans he does when you push him to his limits, so much he comes without warning, and you must not let any of it go to waste. Think you can do that, boy?" Thorin continued making his point by thrusting into the brunette, making him moan loudly. Kili pulled his mouth off his brother briefly, gasping loudly as he said,

"O-Oh, Aulë, y-yes uncle Th-Thorin, I will do anything you say! J-Just—ah! Keep doing that!" Fili chuckled at how desperate his brother sounded.

"I love when you moan like that Kee, it makes me want to ravish you so much that you would not ever forget how it feels, however that will have to wait for another time, after all uncle looks like he is going to make tonight very enjoyable for you." He purred, before grabbing his brother's hair and directing him back to his very hard cock as Thorin moved slightly, making Kili make a noise they had never heard him make before, which made both Thorin and Fili smirk devilishly at each other. The youngest Dwarf was starting to feel light-headed from all the pleasure the other two Dwarves were giving him, but that wasn't going to stop him doing as he was told, and quickly set to work making his brother feel as good as he and his uncle were feeling at that moment. Fili reached down and undid the belt around his brother's wrists so he could also make use of his hand, which he did within seconds of being free. He lifted one hand and started to gently massage his brother's balls, while deep-throating him once again.

Thorin groaned lowly, as he could feel the pressure rising up within himself. He knew he was close, but he wasn't about to let these younger Dwarves beat him. He had become very good at holding on to the edge until he knew it was time, and every time he did it felt better than any other orgasm he'd have. It wasn't long before Fili was making the noises Thorin loved him making more than anything, however Fili opened his eyes once again to look at his uncle lustfully, and almost wild-like, which almost made Thorin come then and there, but instead he slid his hand behind the blond's neck and dragged him into a passionate kiss, to which he hungrily nipped and pulled at his lower lip while thrusting faster into Kili.

Their moans and groans were growing so loud all three were surprised no one had stirred yet. Kili was desperate, he was so close he could barely hold on much longer, but only did so just so he didn't disappoint his uncle. Fili broke the kiss with his uncle, resting his forehead against the other's, gasping desperately for air as he came with a fit of moans. Thorin still held the golden-haired Dwarf in position while he calmed from his orgasm, and carried on thrusting deep into Kili, hitting his sweet spot with every movement. Slowly, Fili pulled away from Thorin and his brother, noticing he had done as he was told and had not wasted a drop of his come, which made him smile, and he lazily pulled his brother into a kiss while Thorin leant down once again, knowing he could no longer hold onto his orgasm, and growled 'now' into Kili's ear – and within seconds both Dwarves were moaning loudly as they both came in unison.

Thorin gently rode out his orgasm, before gently pulling out of his nephew, who practically collapsed onto the floor in a fit of pleasurable shivers. Fili grabbed their pants and dressed himself, cleaning up his brother before dressing him, too, and he handed over Thorin's to him. Thorin reached over to one of his bags, and pulled out a blanket, which he laid over all three of them once both Fili and Kili were cuddled up comfortably against him. He cuddled up to the other side of Kili to warm him up gently, as he was still recovering from his harsh orgasm.

"C-Can we do this again, s-soon? It felt good, so good." Kili stammered, causing Thorin to chuckle.

"If you boys can pull of spiking the broth again, then possibly. But do not do it too often – we would not want them to start feeding us last so you could not do it again." The older Dwarf said sleepily. Fili snorted at his uncle's comment.

"You really doubt us uncle? We would find a way after all, even if we all say we're all on guard duty, we will figure it out." Fili yawned, snuggling up to his brother more, slowly falling asleep, his golden locks messy from their fun. Kili smiled and nuzzled his head into the crook of his uncle's neck, and whispered,

"Love you, uncle. I know Fili loves you too, and thank you for not scolding us for spiking the broth…" He trailed off, slipping into sleep, as he was exhausted. Thorin smiled gently and watched his two nephews for a few minutes, simply examining their beauty and wondering what he did to deserve two wonderful nephews, even if they were little shits from time to time. With that thought in mind, Thorin, too, drifted off into a very peaceful night's slumber.


End file.
